To love again
by alexjogia
Summary: "Today I release you" By singing the last line I knew what was coming had to face Beck


victorious not mine

It was 6:00 am was the day of the re-audition as always knew that would happen but something else that bothered me today was to decide to ruin the lives of Beck or go to Paris with my aunt is something my difficult but I have to decide and I already decided to go to Paris that is best for me and I Raise Beck of my bed I went to the bathroom makeup and get dressed for the fine stairs in my house no one knew this family who had a multi-millionaire no one I pass through your mind that maybe my name had something to do with the 5 richest family in the world not nobody thought of course I also do not let think that buying a home in a neighborhood more or less poor and give it away a woman who resembled something to me so that my mother can pretend to be all but cat thought that was my real home coming into the kitchen ready to say my final answer from my mother just asked me  
>- Decide<br>- I replied instantly if I had memories of Beck wanted to mourn but I did not going to ruin your life  
>-Well you decided - when he said that I felt a lump in my throat but finally answered<br>-Not ruin the life of Beck go to Paris with my aunt, 'I said apparently my answer did not surprise him  
>-Knew that would take the right decision - I said grabbing his hand cheek<br>-I have to go to school - I said taking his hand  
>-Talk about your decision later<br>-If later  
>I left the kitchen and headed for the door I saw my cell phone rays! He had only 10 minutes to get to my house false before Beck did after 5 minutes of running I got a message that full relief "I'll be a little late do not expect you just go to school" was so tender I can not believe that will soon not see him again for the rest of my life I grip the belly but I'll take one part of it had to think like me could end up with without being too obvious and I remembered that when tori school entry I wrote Beck song and thinking that I wanted but it was actually his father if that sing and Helen said that all students would be there to see the auditions without realizing it had already come to school I went to music room and play the song was perfect for a break with someone that I sound very evil but my heart is against this but it's better for everybody started to hear whispers in the hallway I noticed that students were arriving the room and I retire I went to my locker and I heard from the speaker<br>-All students present in the black box theater audition-  
>to hear that I felt that all would yet not I go to Paris and begin a new life with my baby but let the love of my life I closed my locker and I found it cat had to say it was my best friend could not refuse it she began to speak:<br>-That you are present in reaudicion, I sing and act my presentation lasts 5 minutes but Helen said on the poster that only lasts 2 minutes I guess I will fast because no one will see, those words took me out of my thoughts get hold of her arm and said:  
>-No one will see the auditions, said no one would listen then as the song Beck talking cat<br>-Jade you okay? If no one will see the additions we have that -  
>- Nothing ... just that - I realized that I enter the theater cat<br>Between the theater and there was the talking tori no longer terrified of Beck and Tori she would be the girl re confront who when I'm gone I approached to them and said Beck  
>-And you wrote down in the list<br>-Not yet where this  
>-Tori is right there, he said, pointing to a small table with papers<br>-You have to put your data and what you do in the hearing, nodded and went to the small table  
>I registered after I still wonder what Robbie meant "comedy" had no desire to know had put in my resume as Beck song written and not read it I put the title "Today I release you" leave the pen and saw Helen with a speaker and said<br>- I will break into groups to be singing a row to the right of acting on the left and that his hearing has nothing to do with what I said at half-each row is put into your cat in the middle Beck in action, Robbie in the same cat, Trina, tori, Andre and me singing the mine was first could not believe that no one would hear me Helen.  
>All tori had auditioned and sang André make it shine remix version and trina did but silly on stage my turn look for the black curtain and saw him sneaking the theater and sat quietly in a chair of I went back and gave the signal type of piano music sounded I trembled not be nervous not pass the audition but not so think Beck arrived in time to hear taking air and the song came out of my mouth<p>

I feel like I not know  
>I feel like you touch me now (you do not care)<br>There are increasing fears  
>Insecurity grows like ivy<br>And it hurts me to see  
>That try to rescue<br>What one day  
>In the soul united us<br>Is no longer  
>Although these<br>It's Time to face reality  
>You want me but I love you<br>That is the truth  
>Your presence here is killing me<br>Half feel  
>I tired of trying<br>And do not get  
>Love you again<br>They do not want to hurt me  
>But I have to let go<br>Today I release you  
>I do not hate no grudges<br>Just the heart  
>It is not (your heart is no longer)<br>Gone are the colors  
>And your hands do not try to find me<br>And it hurts me to see you try to rescue  
>What one day<br>In the soul united us  
>Is no longer<br>Although these  
>It's time to face reality<br>You want me but I love you  
>That is the truth<br>Your presence here is killing me  
>Half feel<br>I tired of trying  
>And do not get<br>Love you again  
>They do not want to hurt me<br>But I have to let go ..  
>I stay with you for more damage<br>And see that even with my heat  
>, you still feel cold ohhhh<br>You want me but I love you  
>That is the truth<br>Your presence here is killing me  
>Half feel<br>They do not want to hurt me  
>But I have let go<br>Today I release you  
>Today I release you<p>

By singing the last line I knew what was coming had to face Beck

soooooo what do you think?


End file.
